


How It Should Have Ended (SPN Edition)

by SpunkySpaceCat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x20, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Episode Fix-it, F/M, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Team Free Will (Supernatural), Team Free Will 2.0 (Supernatural), This shitty piece of fiction is better than the canon ending, casdean - Freeform, how it should have ended, im hurting, my interpretation of the end, this is hot trash but i need to cope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpunkySpaceCat/pseuds/SpunkySpaceCat
Summary: *cracks knuckles* After the absolute wreck of 15x20 we're back here againJack's speech resonated with Dean. He's going to be a hands-off god. Yeah, that's cool alright but how the hell is he supposed to get Cas back? He's still in The Empty, probably rotting away with the rest of the angels. Without Cas, Dean feels empty himself. He would go to any length to get him back, he just doesn't know how. But he will find a way, as he always has. After all, Family Doesn't End in Blood (too bad the producers forgot about this quote)A total rewrite of 15x20 in my own interpretation that is arguably better than what actually happened because we need closure
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	How It Should Have Ended (SPN Edition)

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I've actually written a fanfiction but I just can't I can't do anything except profess my hatred of the last episode with some poorly written literature. So here we are, suffering in turbo mega gay hell together. Let's enjoy the ride and take Destiel with us.  
> This fic isn't an add-on of 15x20, instead a whole nother rewrite of my interpretation. Take it or leave it.  
> Best read when listening to "Halo" by Starset please it will enhance the experience and dull the pain

_Jack was gone, Cas was gone, hell even the dog was gone. So much for Team Free Will eh?_ Dean thought as he stewed in his mind, processing everything that had happened in just the last few weeks. It had been a few weeks since Jack had ascended up to heaven, and it had been a few weeks since he and Sam had literally defeated God himself. The Big Bad, the Antagonist, the End to all Ends. On a good day, he would feel absolutely elated and would kick back on the couch and call it a day with a cold beer in his hand and the TV remote in the other. But Dean still felt empty inside. Everyone he had ever loved albeit Sam were gone. Mom and dad were up in Heaven with Bobby, Charlie, Jack, Kevin, and all the other friends and family he had made in this years long journey of his Greater Good. Well, all the human friends. Crowley, (he still wasn't a friend, but, he did sacrifice himself to save both he and Sam.)Gabriel, Cas... They were all probably rotting away in The Empty, locked away in a deep sleep. The sheer thought of Cas dreaming of all his past regrets and hurts made Dean want to cry out in despair. His best friend, his family, were all suffering while he was here on Earth enjoying life. Sure, before Cas was taken away, he had told Dean to live life to its fullest and to be happy. But Dean WAS happy. He was happiest when he had Cas by his side. He was the happiest when he had Cas, Jack, and Sam all sitting at the table with him, enjoying a beer and just enjoying life together. 

But all of that had been brutally ripped away from him. All because God got bored and wanted to rewrite the universe. Fucking scumbag. 

Now that God was powerless, he and Sam now had free will over their lives, something that they had wanted since they were basically forced into existence. Now, they could do whatever the hell they wanted with no reigns on them. Well, as much as he hated to admit it, Dean wanted to do Cas. It took a great amount of time for him to admit that even to himself, but it was a truth he could't escape.

Ever since that disaster of a love confession, and the turmoil that had followed, Dean's mindset was not in the right place. First of all, even after so much that he, Cas, and Sam had gone through, the end for Cas was just to be taken by some black slimy goo and just be a little bitch for The Empty. That was just plain wrong. Dean had realized this upon much self reflection. These past weeks had been ample time for him to process his feelings, and realize just how much Cas meant to he and Sam. Cas had been with them for years. In a way, Cas had watched Sam and Dean grow into the people they were today. Cas was with them through so much, and asked for so little in return. Sure, the little fucker had made a ton of mistakes that had dearly cost everyone, and he had been a dumbass for the majority of his life on earth, but that was Cas's charm. It was him. Everyone makes mistakes, even angels of The Lord. And even if he made more mistakes than others, those mistakes were made in the best interest of everyone. Cas never had any ill intentions when he made these decisions. Dean had just been too headstrong to see what was happening behind the layers. He now realized that he had hurt Cas so many times over the years, and never once had he uttered a word of apology. Even after The Rupture, Dean still hadn't made up to Cas, all that happened was some marriage counseling bullshit and then they were fine again. 

In a nutshell, he and Cas needed each other. Cas had professed his love to Dean, and Dean, oblivious to even the smallest forms of affection, had wasted his chance. When Cas was being taken by The Empty, all he could do was watch and utter out a few words to his angel. And then after he was taken, all he could do was sit down and cry because of his stupidity and failure to recognize the situation. He should have acted. He should have done something except stand there like a dumbass. But what could he do? His best friend was being taken to be killed, all while confessing. Dean's mind had been a massive jumble of how to save Cas, how to react to this, what was happening to Sam and Jack, how could they get Billie to die, and Cas's deal that he made with The Empty? There was just so much to process at that moment that Dean couldn't do anything but just merely attempt to process anything. 

And now? Because of his inability to process even the simplest of emotions, Cas was gone. Cas was gone and Dean had done nothing to even try to stop it or even reciprocate Cas's confession. He had done nothing. He should've reached up, taken that angel's face in his hands, and given him a giant smooch on his dry and sexy lips before he was taken. It was obvious by now that was what they both wanted, but Dean couldn't even think of doing that while Cas was being taken. He couldn't think of anything. But now that the love of his life was gone, it was all that Dean could think about. 

Dean's thoughts were abruptly interrupted when Sam quietly rapped on his door. He snapped back into reality and headed over to answer it. Sam's familiar face appeared, looking worried. 

"Dean, it's been ages. You locked yourself in there two days ago and haven't eaten anything since." He worriedly said. 

"Look, Sam. I'm fine. I'm just thinking you know? We literally killed God barely three weeks ago. A man's gotta process." Dean rebuttled. 

"You haven't eaten in two days Dean." Sam snapped. "You're not okay."

"So? There have been times where I haven't eaten in a week. I'm fine Sam. Just give me some time to heal up and we'll be back on the road in no time."

"Dean, you literally said that a week ago. Look, I know you're grieving for Cas, we all are, but you're ruining your health in the process." 

"Sam. You've left me alone for all this time. What's with the get up now? Is there a case or something?"

"Well, not exactly." Sam replied. "Listen Dean. I can't get into detail about this but you need to get back on your feet. Please." Sam pleaded. Dean's eyebrows squinted in confusion and he slightly tilted his head.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I told you Dean, I can't get into the details. Just please focus on getting better because you'll need to be." And with that, Sam shut the door and left a stunned and baffled Dean to stand there confused. He turned his head and started to yell out to Sam to ask what the hell he meant, but he stopped himself. It was obvious that Sam wouldn't tell him anything else because Sam wasn't the type of person to withhold details from something. He was always the one to give excess information and pour in his two cents regarding an opinion. Whatever Sam was scheming, he really didn't want to give details out. Dejected at this thought, Dean shut the door and retreated to his bed, back to pondering. During this time, he made a mental promise to eat something soon and to focus on bettering himself so that whatever Sam was talking about wouldn't catch him at a bad time. 

Two days after Sam's few lines of dialogue, Dean was in the kitchen cheerfully cooking breakfast. He had his phone on, blasting Led Zeppelin, and he was currently waiting for Sam to return from his daily jog. As the toast popped up, Dean heard the familiar _thump thump_ of Sam's mighty moose paws as he signified his return. Dean finished scooping the eggs into the plates and smiled at Sam as they made eye contact. Sam smiled back and washed his hands as Dean set their places at the table. Then they both sat down to eat and the familliar _clinking_ of cutlery echoed in the kitchen. Sam finally spoke up, breaking the air with his words.

"So, Dean."

"Yeah Sammy?"

"You feeling better?"

"Feel like a million bucks, Eddie Money."

"That's good." Sam continued to nibble on his breakfast and Dean watched him expectantly. 

"So what's the deal Sam?" Dean questioned. "I feel fine now so what was with that little speal two days ago?" Sam put his fork down and fiddled with his napkin. He avoided eye contact with Dean and cleared his throat, much to Dean's extended exasperation.

"Just spit it out dude. It can't be any worse than telling me that we're all going to die tomorrow." Dean joked. 

"I can't give you that much information, Dean. I don't know how to tell you in the right way." Sam signed and buried his face in his hands. Dean's confusion grew. 

"What the hell does that mean?" He accused. Sam sighed again and raised his face.

"It means that we can get Cas back." Sam finally replied.

Dean's fork dropped in his plate and his eyes widened in shock. 

"This better not be some sick prank Sam. If it is I swear to God, er, Jack that I will make you regret being born." 

"It's not Dean. I swear that it's not."

"Ok, fine. This is real. Then how the hell do we get him back?" Dean sharply said, his breakfast now forgotten. "If you had known we could get him back why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I just learned of this recently." Sam replied. "But that's all I can tell you, Dean."

Dean raised his arms in frusteration. "What the hell does that mean Sam? Why can't you tell me?" Dean repressed the urge to slam his fist on the table just barely. 

"You'll learn soon enough." Replied Sam in a cryptic tone. "But just for now, wait." 

Dean wanted to punch his face so bad. But he relented and started to clean up the table, as it was obvious that they were done here. 

* * *

In The Empty, Castiel was awake. He had learned of the situation when he arrived. When Jack left, he had apparently exploded, waking up all of the angels and demons in the vicinity. Every single angel and demon since the beginning of time were now awake. Most of them were dazed, wandering about aimlessly in the pitch darkness. A few, like the Archangels, had grouped together and were trying desperately to make sense of their situation. Michael, Raphael, and Gabriel had reunited and were sorrowfully conferring amongst themselves. Gabriel looked sad, but at the same time, half of his family had been reunited. That was the best he could hope for in these times. Nobody knew where Lucifer had gone. He was here, every angel could sense it, but he was gone off in the deepest corners of The Empty, probably plotting something sinister. Too bad he wouldn't be able to do anything. The angels and demons were powerless here. Even ones as powerful as Michael had no power. 

When Castiel had awaken, angels had flocked to him, accusing and threatening him. But none had the strength nor motivation to even raise a finger against him. After all, they were all technically dead. What good would it do to just "kill" again? Absolutely nothing. All they could do was hopelessly meander and talk amongst themselves, wondering and waiting for their fate. What Castiel was concerned about was the location of The Shadow. It was definitely awake and unhappy, but it was nowhere to be seen as far as Castiel could tell. Perhaps it was beating up another angel trying to find the location of Jack. 

Well, none of that mattered now. Nothing really mattered at this point. Castiel was alone in The Empty. No angel wanted anything to do with him with good reason as he had abandoned Heaven just to be with the Winchesters. To be with Sam and Dean.

At the thought of Dean, Castiel's heart felt a twang. By now, Castiel had gotten familier to this once unfamiliar feeling. It was love. He loved Dean Winchester. He didn't know when the feelings had manifested themselves, but he did know that they were there ever since he had raised Dean out of perdition. Even if he didn't know this was love at the time, it was there. The feelings for Dean were always there, but he just couldn't figure out what they were. It wasn't until Dean kissed Anna that Castiel realized this fact. When he watched their heads collide, Castiel's heart dropped and he felt a sadness like none other. It was at that moment that he realized his own feelings.

But he repressed them. He knew that Dean would never in his right mind return these feelings as much as it hurt to admit this. Dean saw Castiel as a liability sometimes, and others just a tool to get what he wanted. Castiel of course knew this, he knew everything when it came to Dean. He knew that his love would be unrequited. He knew that Dean would look at him with disgust if he ever admitted this. He knew that Dean would not even consider the mere thought of loving Castiel. He knew this. Of course he did. 

But why did it hurt so much? 

Castiel felt a newfound sympathy for humans. They had to put up with these feelings on a daily basis. Castiel had never even thought of feelings like this even once, but now he knew why so many humans prayed for guidance regarding love. It was a complicated process, one that took sympathy and experience to emphasize with. He felt a little foolish that he had ignored a lot of these prayers, thinking of them as mere human things. He now knew that love could move mountains if it could. It was just that Castiel had never loved before. Well, now he did. But that love had cost him his life.

Regardless, Castiel felt as though his decision had been right. If he had a chance, he would certainly sacrifice his life again for his love. He would do it again in a heartbeat. He hoped that Dean was living life to its fullest now and that his sacrifice wasn't for naught. He laughed at the thought of Dean dying like two days after defeating God. It would totally happen, knowing that dumbass. Castiel laughed in his mind and continued to think of the happy times he Sam, and Dean and shared. It was the only thing he could do that made him happy. 

He just wished it didn't hurt so goddamn much.

* * *

Dean pondered in his room. After cleaning up breakfast, he and Sam had gone their separate ways. He was left confused and alone in his room. What the hell did Sam mean when he said that he could bring Cas back? The only way to bring him back would be for Jack to do some God shit or reach into The Empty and bring him back. But Jack had said he would be hands off, and as much as Dean hated to admit it, he had actually prayed to Jack. The first few days he prayed fervently, trying desperately to get Jack to listen to him, to reach into the black and pull out his beacon of light.

But it was like Jack was ignoring him for some reason. Dean couldn't figure out why but he just wished that he could get some sort of explanation as to what was happening. Did Sam somehow get a hold of Jack? If so why didn't he tell Dean? Dean groaned and rolled over in his bed, staring at the other lamp on the other side of the bed. The lamp that Castiel used when they would read silently together or watch a movie. Dean rubbed the empty side of the bed and smiled. It was so obvious wasn't it? It was so obvious to everyone but himself. And he hated how blind he was. He hated himself as the tears spilled from his eyes as he stared at the empty bed, the turned off lamp, and everything else that reminded him of Cas in his own bedroom. He was in love with his best friend, Castiel, and he couldn't do anything to get him back. 

In a last ditch effort in his crying state, Dean looked up to the sky with tear streaked cheeks. 

"Jack, if you're out there. Please. Please just bring him back. I'm begging you." Silence. Of course. Jack was ignoring everything now. "Jack. Please. I can't go on without him. I'm trying man, I'm actually trying. But I can't. I need that stupid angel in my life. I admit it, I'm in love with him, so please just bring him back." Still more silence. Dean wanted to punch a wall in anger but he took a deep breath and continued. He closed his eyes, sat on his bed, and bent his head down.

"Jack. I know you're listening and I know I'm doing something wrong. I have no idea what, and I'm sorry if I've pissed you off somehow. Look, I know I wasn't the most welcoming person in your life, and I'm so sorry about that. There aren't even words to describe how sorry I am. But Jack, this is my last plea to you. Just give me some sort of a hint or something to show me that he can be rescued. I need to tell him that he's not wrong. That I'm sorry. That I can't live without him." Dean's throat bobbed as the words stuck there, lodged, stuck. But he pushed them out. "That I love that stupid angel and I want. No I NEED him back. So please just show me anything." 

And with that, a giant flash of light appeared. A rift. Right in front of his eyes. Dean's eyes lit up in shock but joy and he smiled towards the sky. Then, in his hands appeared a small vial and an angel blade. Dean's face grimaced as he realized what he needed to do. But that grimace would soon disappear as he stepped through the rift. 

* * *

Castiel and the other angels watched as the bright yellow rift opened and Dean Winchester stepped inside. There was uproar and shouting, but Castiel ignored all of it. Then a million thoughts ran through his head- _Why is Dean here? Humans can't be in The Empty. Should I hide? Is he mad at me? Oh God I missed that face. Did he make a deal? Is Jack still around?_ And the thoughts continued racing until Dean was right in front of him. 

"What's up Space Cowboy?" He asked with that familiar smirk and the way his eyes lit up and the way his eyes crinkle when he smiles and- Castiel just stared at him in shock. 

"Dean? How did you get here? Why are you here? What if The Darkness finds you?" Castiel hurridly asked. He had to get Dean out of here before he was killed or stuck her for eternity. He didn't deserve that. Dean just smiled again and shook his head. 

"That's all just details you dumbass. Come here Cas." And with that Dean pulled Castiel into a giant hug and buried his face in his trench coat. "Let's get you out of here. My boyfriend can't just spend eternity rotting in The Empty now, can he?" Castiel's eyes widened and he could feel a slight redness come across his cheeks. 

"But wait, Dean. What is going to happen to the rest of the angels? And how are you going to get me out of here?" Dean's eyebrows furrowed and out of his pocket he pulled out the angel blade and the vial. At the sight of this, the other angels retreated, hatred in their eyes. But Dean remained unfazed. "Sorry, Cas. This'll sting a little. But it'll be worth it to get you back." Castiel opened his mouth to protest but Dean just put his finger to his lips and shushed the angel. Then with careful precision, he drew the blade along Cas's neck and drew out his grace. Cas grimaced with the pain, but he withstood it and gasped when it was done. He felt immediately weakened, but at least his grace was in good hands. He opened his mouth again to say something, but Dean shushed him again and pulled him into another hug. "Cas. I'll explain when we get back. But we need to get out of here." 

The other angels parted as Dean led Castiel to the rift. Some were trying to get through, but The Shadow was blocking the way. It had manifested in the form of Dean and spoke with a jolly Boston accent. 

"So, you think you can just waltz in here and take your little angel boyfriend from my hands? Sorry bud but that ain't happenin.'" The Shadow sneered. Dean just put his head down and started chuckling. 

"Sorry to break it to you bud, but I got this guy's angel juice right here. He held up the vial which was now on a chain around his neck. "And according to the rules, humans can't be in her. So we're gonna skidaddle." The Shadow hissed and tried to lunge at Dean, but Dean was faster and punched The Shadow right in the face with all his might. It collapsed on the ground and staggered, trying to get up, but the other angels had crowded around and were now beating on it in its human form. It hissed again and let out a burst of energy that sent all of the angels flying, but by the time it saw the rift again, it had already closed with Dean and Castiel inside it. 

An ear piercing scream echoed all through The Empty, but the angels just laughed and went back to doing whatever they were doing. After seeing Dean come through, some of them now held a little bit of hope in their hearts that maybe, just maybe they could be rescued. Just maybe.

* * *

Dean gasped as he and Cas ran through the rift, back into Dean's bedroom. After realizing that they were alone, and ALIVE at that, Dean started laughing and wheezing and crying. Cas looked around confused, trying ot make sense of the situation at hand. He opened his mouth to say something to Dean about being back on Earth, but his words were mushed as Dean pulled him into the biggest hug of his life and he felt the warmness of Dean's lips on his own. Castiel tried to pull away, but Dean held on closer and Cas slowly processed what was happening until it clicked. When it did, he smiled against Dean's lips and wrapped his own arms around Dean, pulling themselves closer.

"You stupid feathery angel. You don't get the right to confess your love to me then just die." Dean joked after they pulled apart, but their foreheads still locked together, eyes staring into each others souls. Castiel just laughed and brought Dean's face down again, bringing him into another kiss.

"Well, I'm glad you finally noticed, you stupid little human." Cas laughed. "I just wish it had been sooner. I was about to get stabbed in there." Dean threw his head back and for the first time in a while, he laughed. 

"Oh Cas, I missed you so much."

"I did too, Dean."

"And I need to tell you something."

"What more could you possible need to tell me?"

"That I love you." 

They smiled at each other and were about to pull each other into another kiss when they heard the familiar sound of Sam clearing his throat. Dean glared daggers but Sam just smiled and pulled Eileen and Jack to his sides. 

"And here you see an angel and a human finally confessing their love to each other after literal years of me third wheeling. It's about time!" 

Dean and Cas smiled at him then turned to each other and smiled even brighter. Then they tilted their heads towards each other and made up for 12 years worth of unsaid words. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally one of the worst things I've written but I can't man I just can't I just had to have something to think of other than that ending  
> Might continue idk let's see if I'm alive by then


End file.
